Rising Storm/Chapter 12
Chapter description :Fireheart hears Cloudpaw desperately yowl for help as a Twoleg monster takes him away. The ThunderClan deputy chases after him, but the monster goes too fast and he can't catch up. Sandstorm yowls at him to come back, so he lets her gently lead him into the shelter of the woods. Fireheart is still in shock, and can't erase from his memory the look of fear he'd seen on his apprentice's face. Sandstorm notices that the ginger warrior's pads are bleeding so she leans down to lick the grit out of them. She tells Fireheart that Cloudpaw will find his way home if he wants to. The she-cat meows that he might be happier where he's going, and then nudges the deputy in the direction of camp. Fireheart is frustrated and agrees that since Cloudpaw was his only kin in the Clan, he has no one left that he's close to. Sandstorm flinches as if he'd struck her, and spits that clearly their friendship means nothing to him. She races away, and the ginger warrior watches her go bewilderedly. He slowly wanders back to camp, avoiding Princess' fence because he can't bear to tell his sister what just happened to her kit. Fireheart wonders what jibe Darkstripe will aim at him next about kittypets staying soft for life. :He catches a mouse, and notes that the sun is almost down as he pads through the gorse tunnel. Mousefur approaches him and informs the deputy that Whitestorm had organized the evening patrol in his absence. The ginger warrior mews his thanks and then tries to tell himself that just because Cloudpaw is gone doesn't mean he's alone in the Clan. Fireheart feels that his legs will give way to the weight of his anxiety so he quickly drops his mouse on the fresh-kill pile. He spots Sandstorm lying beside Runningwind, and flinches as the she-cat gives him a reproachful glance. Fireheart visits Bluestar to tell her about Cloudpaw, but leaves after he sees her content, not wanting to disturb her mood. He pads back over to the fresh-kill pile, picking up a mouse and carrying it over to Sandstorm. Runningwind greets the deputy as he approaches, and twitches his whiskers in amusement as he notices Sandstorm ignoring the ginger warrior. Fireheart whispers that he's sorry about earlier to the she-cat, and she mutters that he should be. He persists that she's a good friend and he was wrong to make her feel he didn't appreciate her company. Sandstorm replies that he should try thinking beyond his own whiskers, but confirms that they're still friends. :Fireheart is relieved, and settles down next to the she-cat as he crunches on his mouse. Runningwind looks at them with eyes glinting with amusement, and the deputy feels a self-conscious prickle run through him as he notices his interaction with Sandstorm has attracted attention from the other warriors. Darkstripe sits in front of the apprentice's den talking to Ashpaw, and Fireheart wonders why he is talking to the young cat instead of eating. The deputy watches as the apprentice pads across the clearing to him, and the ginger warrior questions if something's wrong. Ashpaw mews that he is wondering where Cloudpaw is, because he'd said he'd be back by mealtime. Fireheart gazes past him and snaps to tell Darkstripe that if he wants to know, he should ask him himself. The gray apprentice flinches, but stammers that he's actually worried too, because whatever else Cloudpaw might do, he always keeps his word. Fireheart is amazed that his apprentice had earned the respect of his Clanmates like any other warrior, but is put off by Ashpaw's words. Characters Major }} Minor *Sandstorm *Mousefur *Whitestorm *Bluestar *Runningwind *Darkstripe *Ashpaw }} Mentioned }} Notes and references de:Vor dem Sturm/Kapitel 12nl:Voor de storm/Hoofdstuk 12 Category:Chapter subpages Category:Rising Storm Category:The Prophecies Begin arc